Pour son bien
by dormagedream
Summary: Petite histoire à situer dans la première partie de la saison 7, genre quand Sam a des visions tout ça tout ça...


**Petite histoire à situer lorsque Sam souffre des visions de notre bon ami Lucifer !**

**Ah oui... Supernatural ne m'appartient pas du tout, même pas un peu.  
**

* * *

Pour son bien et surtout celui de son frère, il devait le faire. Hier encore il avait failli déraper, il en avait été à deux doigts mais heureusement Dean n'avait rien vu. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, de plus en plus subtile. Lucifer semblait se faire une joie d'insinuer de minuscules détails à la réalité pour que Sam pète les plombs. Mais il s'accrochait de toute ses forces, il était allé jusqu'à se scarifier les côtes. Il l'avait fait à cet endroit afin que Dean ne voie rien et dès qu'il avait des hallucinations il se pinçait la taille. Cela ne les faisait plus disparaitre mais ça l'aidait à faire la différence entre le réel et l'irréel. C'était comme le making off d'un film avec des effets spéciaux, avait-il songé en rouvrant une des plaies qu'il avait à la taille, une nuit dans la salle de bain alors que son ainé dormait.

Mais hier, il avait bien failli craquer, il avait été à deux doigts de hurler et de se précipiter sur son frère lorsqu'il l'avait vu, étendu sur le lit, un couteau planté dans le ventre. Cela avait l'air tellement vrai, mais Dean était simplement endormi et après avoir appuyé sur l'une de ses blessures, le couteau avait disparu. Lucifer, lui, ne disparaissait plus jamais, il était toujours avec Sam, lui donnant des conseils, son avis sur toutes les choses qu'il voyait. Le jeune chasseur avait appris à se concentrer sur le reste, à ne plus faire attention à son camarade imaginaire lorsque son frère lui parlait. Mais parfois il avait envie de tout abandonner, de hurler et de se jeter d'un pont pour que ça finisse.

Il ne buvait plus d'alcool, jamais, cela l'aidait à garder les pieds sur terre. Cette nouvelle habitude lui avait valu plusieurs moqueries de son frère mais, bizarrement après une semaine, Dean avait commencé à acheter des sodas en plus de ses propres bières et ne lui en avait jamais plus proposé. Parfois, Sam était vraiment surpris du comportement de son frère, Dean pouvait se comporter en vrai pauvre type un jour et être l'homme le plus compréhensif du monde le lendemain. Il n'avait pas posé de question, il devait certainement se douter de quelque chose, avait songé le jeune homme. Il avait dû remarquer qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais en y repensant cela faisait au moins 5 ans qu'il n'allait pas bien. Cette pensée le fit sourire, alors qu'il nettoyait son pistolet dans la chambre qu'ils avaient louée pour la nuit.

Dean dormait déjà, il avait conduit toute la journée et n'avait même pas laissé le choix à Sam. Il n'était apparemment pas question que son petit frère conduise la voiture et encore moins de nuit. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Son frère sentait toujours quand ça n'allait pas. Sam sourit encore.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Lucifer

Sam ne répondit pas.

- Oh… fit-il mine de bouder. Tu fais semblant de ne pas m'entendre…

- Chut… soupira Sam.

- Ah, tu vois que tu m'entends ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez Samy, dis moi quelque chose.

Mais le jeune se releva, son pistolet en main.

- Adieu, murmura-t-il autant pour Dean que pour Lucifer.

Son frère se retourna alors et ouvrit les yeux.

- Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

- Je vais faire une course, mentit Sam

- Hum… répondit-il, refermant déjà les yeux. Dépêche toi de rentrer, j'aime pas quand… mais la fin se perdit alors qu'il se rendormait.

Sam sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux, il ouvrit cependant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu me rapporte une tarte aux pommes si tu trouve ?

Dean n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux et il ne se souviendrait certainement même pas de cette conversation le lendemain matin, mais Sam referma la porte.

Il éteignit la lumière et s'assit par terre entre les deux lits. Ignorant les exclamations de Lucifer, il se mit à pleurer. Il tiendrait encore, la mort pouvait attendre mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère.

* * *

**Moi j'adore les reviews alors ne vous gênez pas !  
**


End file.
